Modern airborne transportation is primarily based on relatively large size fixed-wing aircraft that can transport relatively large number of passengers and amount of cargo between a limited number of airports, which are areas specially created for take-off and landing of regular aircraft. As a result, such a transportation system is limited in its abilities to remain economical and provide adequate services under increasing demands for faster, better and more reliable performance. Airports represent one of the most apparent bottlenecks in this system. They are expensive to operate for owners and inconvenient to use for customers. Existing airports are being utilized at close to capacity and additional ones are not built fast enough.
Existing airborne transportation systems are in many ways similar to ground-based centralized systems for public and mass transportation, well-known examples of which are ones based on railroad and highway bus transport. Such systems lack the flexibility and convenience of a distributed transportation system.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved airborne transportation system, which provides one or more benefits of distributed transportation.